


Stay Home, I've Got It

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay home Derek. I’ve got it.” </p><p>Derek wishes Scott hadn’t said that.</p><p>Derek wishes he hadn’t believed Scott when those words left his mouth.</p><p>Derek wishes he'd gone with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Home, I've Got It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MAJOR character death, and the death is shown in the fic. Please be careful!!
> 
> Come talk to me about happier things (or some more angst) at ghosthayden on Tumblr.

“Stay home Derek. I’ve got it.” The words ring through Derek’s head, making a sick song with the sound of the rain pounding against the umbrella he’s holding over Melissa’s head.

Derek wishes Scott hadn’t said that.

Derek wishes he hadn’t believed Scott when those words left his mouth.

But god, he’d gone and been a fucking idiot once again and he had. He’d believe Scott, he’d stupidly, stupidly believed that everything would be fine, that Scott would deal with whatever was causing all these problems around town and come back to the loft with that stupid grin on his face to tell him everything was okay.

Derek wishes he’d gone with Scott.

~*~

It’s not even an hour after Scott has said those words that Derek gets a frantic call from Liam.

“Derek!” He shouts the second Derek picks up the phone, the young beta’s voice strained, and his breathing quick. “Derek… I don’t know what happened I just, I was with Malia and Lydia and something felt a little off and then Lydia just started screaming like mad,” Derek’s stomach drops and his heart clenches in his chest, because no, that can’t be happening, “and I can barely hear now but she just keeps saying Scott’s name over and over and… Derek,” Liam stops his frantic blabbering and Derek can hear him stop moving, “I think she screamed for Scott.”

Derek thinks he can’t breathe for a moment, the whole world slowing to a stop around him before starting up all too fast, the room spinning around him so quickly it makes him drop to his knees, suddenly gasping for breath, and when did that happen? He was breathing fine a minute ago, but a minute ago he thought Scott was fine and now he knows, he just knows that Scott’s not okay, because Lydia is never wrong when she screams and _holy fucking shit_ , Scott’s not okay, Scott’s _not okay_ and Derek wants to throw up, he feels so sick, he can’t fucking think straight and–

“Derek! Derek! Derek!” Liam’s voice is worried and Derek thinks he can hear Malia screaming at him too, but no, she’s screaming at Liam and she’s saying something about… “We found him Derek. We found Scott. Meet us at the…. What? Malia what are you talking about? Oh. Derek you need to get to the Nemeton. Now. We can’t move him.“ 

Derek nods numbly, forgetting that Liam can’t see him and hangs up the phone, sprinting for his car, growling when it won’t start fast enough, and he speeds all the way to the preserve, taking off for the Nemeton as soon as the car stops.

Liam and Malia are there when he comes into the clearing and his heart all but stops. Scott’s between them, splayed out on the stump of the Nemeton, black blood running all over the stump of that godforsaken tree.

Malia stands up immediately to come to her cousin’s side, her eyes glowing blue in her panic, because their alpha is _bleeding out_ in front of them, and she takes Derek’s hand and looks like she wants to cry.

She hugs him and lets out a sob into Derek’s shoulder before collecting herself. “He said it was a witch, she… she said sacrificing a true alpha on the Nemeton will make her the most powerful witch in history. She… he’s not healing.”

“I’m fine,” Scott’s voice cuts through the silence that follows Malia’s explanation, but its weak and broken and followed by a gurgling sound and Scott has to turn to the side to cough up black blood. “I’m fine. Really.”

Liam’s eyes are filled with tears and wolfed out like Malia’s and they’re getting wider, and he looks to his alpha and says in a panicked voice, “I can’t take your pain.”

Scott says, “That’s cause it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Part of Derek dies right there.

He’s hit suddenly with flashes of Allison and Scott had said that’s what she told him just before she… fuck, no Scott _can’t fucking die_. He can’t lose something else.

“I love you Derek, you know that?” Scott gets the words out with great difficulty as Derek drops down next to him. “I love you so much. You’re amazing.” Scott smiles then, but its warped and horrific and nothing like it should be with all the blood in his teeth. “And Liam. You’re great. You were a great beta. I know you’re young, but you’ll be a good alpha. Derek will help. And Malia, I’m so proud of you Lia.” He coughs up more black blood then and his breath stutters.

“No, no, Scott, you’re not dying. You can’t die, you can’t. I can’t lose you. Not you too. I love you.” Derek says and his last words are a broken sob pressed into Scott’s shoulder.

“Tell Stiles I love him. And tell my mom I love her, tell my mom,” Scott’s eyes go wide and he frantically grabs at Liam and Derek on either side of him. “You’ve gotta tell her, you’ve gotta tell my mom I love her…. You’ve gotta tell my mom…”

His grip suddenly goes slack and Liam’s eyes are no longer glowing gold.

They’re _red_.

Derek ends up sobbing into Melissa’s shoulder an hour later when he has to tell her what happened, holding her tightly as she screams.

Derek finds the witch the next day and tears her throat out. With his teeth.

~*~

Derek shakes himself out of the memory that’s haunted him since it happened and tightens his grip on the umbrella. He notices that Rafael isn’t even here and wants to find that man and gut him for not even showing up to his own son’s funeral. Liam’s eyes are red as some minister reads some meaningless words to the large group gathered in the cemetery.

Derek’s heart twists when he thinks of what Liam will have to face now that he’s the alpha, and the poor kid’s only 16, and fuck that just makes him think of Scott again, makes him think of those fucking words.

“Stay home Derek. I’ve got it.” The words ring through Derek’s head, making a sick song with the sound of the rain pounding against the umbrella he’s holding over Melissa’s head.

Derek wishes Scott hadn’t said that.

Derek wishes he’d gone with Scott.

Derek wishes that night hadn’t been the first time he told Scott he loved him.


End file.
